


Parading

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Hunger [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Stiles to an Alpha meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parading

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill

Derek almost never lets Stiles out of the cottage, mostly for his own safety and so that no other Alpha can snatch him up. A safe environment like an Alpha meetup, is another thing, there Alphas respects your claim or at least you have other Alphas there that will back you up when new Alphas try to stir up trouble.

He fed on Stiles yesterday, but the milk is already starting to plump up the omega’s chest again. Derek can see the other’s looks, Stiles looking soft and warm in nothing else but Derek’s briefs. His chest is slick, from where the milk has started leaking out of his tits, inviting anyone to latch on. Derek smiles knowing he’s the only one that can.

There are other omegas here to, the Alpha that’s hosting the whole event has a whole harem of them going around. The Alpha opposite of him is nursing on a female omega on a couple of chairs, but the young Alpha beside doesn’t have the rights yet to claim an omega. He’s been staring at Stiles and Derek since they entered the house.

It had made Derek irritated at first, but when he had realised that the Alpha wasn’t actually going to do anything he had smirked. Staying in line of the young Alpha’s sight he had made sure that he could see Stiles at all times. Stiles who had promised to be good and had not strayed from Derek, letting Derek show him off to the other Alphas.

“Can I touch?”

Derek jerks, turning back to the conversation with the hosting alpha. Grey tilts his head towards Stiles, who is seemingly trying to hide behind the broadness of Derek’s shoulders.

“My wife usually decides which omegas we’re going to take in, but I haven’t lost my eyes yet and this seems like a perfect specimen,” he says.

Derek nods, pushes Stiles forward so that Mr. Grey can look him over. He’s not so sure about the aspect of other Alphas touching Stiles, but he can see the young Alpha in the corner of his eye watching. Mr. Grey palms Stiles, opens his mouth to look inside his mouth, and nodes satisfied when he’s done.

“Seems healthy enough,” he says.

“Thank you,” Derek says, then Grey is being swept away by other guests and Derek directs Stiles towards the couches.

He sits down and places Stiles sideways on his lap. Carefully he follows the trail of milk with his tongue to Stiles nipple, Stiles moans when he sucks on inside his mouth. It’s not only the young Alpha’s interest that seems to peak, but he’s the one that Derek focuses on as he works on sucking Stiles dry.

Stiles turns red in embarrassment when he moans, but he doesn’t try to wriggle away so Derek gives him a kiss, letting him taste himself on Derek’s tongue.

“Such a good omega,” he praises Stiles, smoothing his hair with his palm.

“We’re soon done.”

He sucks down the next nipple, looks at the Alpha and smirks, because he knows that this is something he will never have. Stiles gave his body to Derek the first time Derek fed on him, and Derek is not letting him go anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts open on [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
